homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015-Hopping Mad
08:49 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:49 -- 08:50 TG: Hey, man. Guess what? I'm in a tunnel! 08:51 CC: ...okay 08:51 CC: I hope it's a fun journey 08:51 TG: Actually it's kinda terrible and my denizen is killing my consorts because they've associated with me 08:52 TG: But hey, adventureee 08:52 TG: I'm just feeling so 08:52 TG: I don't know 08:52 TG: Tall. 08:52 TG: I guess is a good word 08:53 CC: Denizen killing consorts? 08:53 CC: I knew they'd be an enemy 08:54 TG: Yeah they're a problem 08:54 TG: Apparently I'm part of a prophecy 08:54 TG: I don't really care about some "fate" thing though. I do what I want to do. 08:58 CC: Yeah, the planets have those apparently 09:04 TG: What are your consorts like? 09:05 CC: Haven't met mine 09:06 CC: This planet has fairies though 09:06 CC: Which is annoying 09:06 CC: It'd be less annoying if we weren't frogs 09:06 CC: And weren't trapped in a dumb fairy tale 09:06 CC: And if my team waspn't missing 09:07 TG: Wait 09:07 TG: Did you just say that you were frogs? 09:12 CC: Yes 09:12 TG: How did that happen? 09:12 CC: We really need to work on spreading information 09:12 CC: This is old news 09:12 CC: The planet I'm on is cursed 09:13 CC: My whole team, we're poison dart frogs 09:16 TG: That sounds terrible. 09:16 TG: ...is it? 09:17 CC: Yes 09:17 CC: Absolutely terrible 09:18 CC: Ghastly and deplorable 09:19 CC: Wretched, atrocious, dreadful, abominable, contemptible, etc 09:19 TG: Do you just 09:19 TG: Hop around? 09:19 CC: Heinous is another good word 09:19 CC: And yes. 09:19 CC: And everytime I buzz it turns into a croak 09:20 TG: I 09:20 TG: I'm sorry that's hilarious 09:21 CC: Human 09:21 CC: No 09:21 CC: It is not hilarious 09:21 CC: Not even mildy entertaining 09:21 CC: It is the worst of fates 09:22 TG: Dude you're a freaking frog that's ridiculous 09:22 TG: What else can you do but stew or laugh? 09:22 CC: I will punch you in the throat 09:22 TG: With your tongue 09:22 CC: Human, I can wreck your shit 09:23 CC: Just wait until I turn back! 09:24 TG: Dude relax 09:24 TG: You sound hopping mad right now 09:24 CC: I'm saving a dose of poison for when I turn back 09:25 CC: I will poison you 09:25 TG: Hey man us Mages gotta stick together 09:26 CC: I'll stick you with a poison dart 09:26 CC: You'll just sleep for a few weeks 09:26 TG: Hahah that was good 09:27 TG: Seriously though I didn't wanna make you mad 09:27 CC: Too late 09:27 TG: I'm just filled with euphoria because I'm actually outside and doing stuff 09:28 TG: Oh come on as many puns as you make you can afford me a few 09:28 CC: Not when it's making fun of me being a frog 09:28 CC: Being one of these abhorrant creatures is of the worst possible fates 09:29 TG: I'm trying to laugh WITH you, dude 09:29 TG: Not at you 09:30 CC: I find no humor in this 09:31 CC: This is horrendous for me 09:31 CC: Frogs are my absolute most hated creature 09:31 TG: You're right 09:31 TG: Dude I'm sorry 09:31 TG: That was insensitive 09:34 CC: It's fine 09:35 TG: Who else is a frog? 09:35 CC: My whole team 09:36 CC: Serios, Milo, Carayx, and I think Lila 09:36 TG: Yikes 09:36 CC: It's even affecting the consorts 09:42 TG: Woah 09:42 TG: How do you stop it? 09:45 CC: Beats me 09:45 CC: It probably has something to do with the missing Princess 09:45 TG: Is your sprite any help? 09:46 CC: What would my sprite know about another planet? 09:46 CC: And that's if she's in any state to give me info 09:47 TG: Whose planet are you on? 09:55 CC: Milo's 09:55 CC: Land of Polliwog and Peridot 09:55 TG: Wooow. 09:55 TG: Space players, eh? 09:56 CC: Yeah 09:56 TG: Damn. 09:56 CC: Both of them have frog filled planets, apparently 09:57 TG: Isn't Lila the other? 09:58 CC: No 09:58 CC: She's a time player 09:58 CC: Heliux is the Heir of Space 09:59 CC: Milo is the Page 10:00 TG: Oh, I see. 10:00 TG: How are they? 10:00 CC: I have no idea 10:01 CC: Heliux is mostly fine, I think 10:01 CC: Milo...likely a lot less so 10:01 TG: ??? 10:08 CC: Well, he's a frog alone in a fairy village and his house wasp burned down 10:08 TG: Oh shit 10:08 TG: I feell for him.. 10:14 CC: Yeah, I don't imagine he's having a very good time 10:16 TG: Are you guys sticking together? 10:17 CC: We got scattered after a battle 10:17 CC: I found one other member 10:17 CC: But we know where he is 10:17 CC: Too busy tracking down another member that even Libby can't find 10:30 TG: Not even Libby can find them? 10:50 CC: Yeah, not even her 10:50 CC: Which is so so worrying 10:53 TG: Is there anything we can do? 10:54 CC: Nope 10:55 CC: We can only tirelessly search this planetwide swamp 10:58 TG: Being a frog sounds terrible at the moment holy shit 10:59 CC: Yeah, smaller than most of the frogs on this planet 10:59 CC: This planet occupied by mostly fucking frogs 11:04 TG: Damn. Category:Nyarla Category:Arty